


An Olympic Appetite

by skylinehorizon



Series: Olympics AU [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Athletes, Basketball, First Dates, Gymnastics, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympic athletes Gymnast!Jensen and Basketballer!Jared go on a date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Olympic Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in August 2012. Enjoy!

Jared sits in the stands and watches as Jensen walks onto the floor to loud applause. He cheers along with them and smiles, just in case Jensen happens to look up and see him. But Jensen is immersed in his art, and as Jared watches him begin his routine, he becomes transfixed. 

He moves his body with such a fluidity and strength that isn’t seen in Jared’s sport, and it makes him feel a little clumsy watching. Jensen is all grace and Jared knows he’s just tall and can only really get a ball in a hoop. But Jensen is twisting and contorting his body through the air, flying from one bar to the next, and swinging with such ease that Jared feels almost overwhelmed.

He can see the other members of the gymnastics team are watching with grins on their faces, and Jensen’s coach is sitting there, eyes wide and nodding his head. Jared feels the same way, and cheers when Jensen does a particularly hard-looking twisty thing in the air, and he sort of feels bad he doesn’t know what any of these moves are called.

The performance reaches its climax, and he twirls and flips through the air and lands smoothly, arms up and the entire stadium is cheering and someone shouts something about a medal and Jared looks up at the scoreboard to see Jensen is now on top. He cheers, watches Jensen take a sip of water and looks up at the scoreboard and smiles. It’s modest and it’s small but Jared can see that he’s happy, and his coach is clapping, which obviously means Jensen’s done well, and Jared feels relieved. He knew Jensen could do it.

Jensen goes to sit down and the Chinese gymnast takes his place, and everyone holds their breath. This is the last country to perform, and it rests on this. Jensen has got a medal, there's no question about that, but it all rests on China to decide whether it’s silver or gold. You tell yourself that it doesn’t matter, a medal is a medal, but Jared knows that when it gets to this stage, you can’t help but allow yourself the hope that you’re really going to bring it home.

The Chinese athlete does all the flips and twists like Jensen and Jared feels a little worried watching him as the crowd are cheering and it seems like he’s making an impression. Now he’s landing, and it all looks as smooth as Jensen’s, and everyone’s eyes are glued to the scoreboard.

Five seconds, ten. Jared flicks his eyes to Jensen, to see he’s holding his breath too, and then he looks back to the large screen. Five more seconds pass.

And then the screen is flickering and the results are appearing, and everyone around him is cheering and Jensen’s done it, he’s done it, and Jared stands up with the rest of the people around him and claps because Jensen got the gold. Down on the floor Jensen is looking around him with an expression of disbelief on his face and Jared watches with a sort of giddiness as Jensen is ushered over towards the press cameras and he does a short interview. 

Ten minutes later the three countries are lining up, holding their medals and grinning as photos are taken, and Jared is still clapping and watching with a overwhelming pride.

***

“Hey, Jensen!” Jared shouts, running over to him as he leaves through the doors. Jensen turns and smiles when he sees him and Jared reaches him and slaps a friendly hand over his shoulder.

“Congrats, you were so good out there!  _Told_  you you’d get gold,” Jared says, and Jensen smiles up at him.

“I can’t believe it. Totally thought you were just being nice.”

He laughs at at the sight of Jensen so overwhelmed by the fact there’s a gold medal around his neck. They’re staring at each other for a long moment and then he catches that blush again, the one that’s so out of place on an Olympic athlete but makes him all the more endearing.

“So, Jensen?” he asks, moving his hand down to rest on Jensen’s bicep. “I know it’s not the right time, but I’m dying to do this, so. How about that date?”

Jensen looks towards the other members of the gymnastics team and for a sinking moment Jared thinks Jensen is trying to get out of it, was only being pleasant for the sake of being nice yesterday, but then Jensen turns back to him, grinning, and says, “Okay. I mean, yeah, I’d like that. But, I’ve got to go now, interviews and stuff. I’m staying in the Olympic Village, so... come find me tonight?”

He looks hopeful and Jared finds himself nodding. “Yes, definitely. I’ve gotta go train now, so good luck with your interviews. And well done for today. Really.”

“Thank you,” Jensen says, still with an expression of bewilderment on his face. Jared watches him go with fondness and turns around to head to the courts.

***

“Dude, great game out there,” Chad says, slapping him on the back as they walk out of the court and enter the changing rooms. “We are gonna bomb it next week.”

“Yeah,” Jared says, distracted, throwing his towel over the back of his neck. He’s got to do some work in the gym later, and is trying to figure out if he can squeeze in a quick dip in the pool before seeing Jensen.

Chad frowns at him and hits him over the back of his head.

“What the fuck, Chad?” he says, rubbing a hand where he’s been hit.

“Stop being distracted. What’s up with you?”

“I’m not...” He stops what he’s saying because he  _has_  been distracted, and he can’t let that happen. “Sorry, man. You’re right.”

“So,” Chad says, handing him a water bottle. “Spill.”

Jared’s not the type to keep things secret, at least not for long. “There’s this guy - a gymnast. We sort of have a date tonight.”

“Dude,” Chad says, slapping him on the back again, and taking the bottle out of his hand. “That’s great, right? Getting you laid might ease you up a bit.”

Jared rolls his eyes but can’t help the smile. “I’m not having sex with him, Chad. Especially not before our game.” Chad looks at him like there’s something large and ugly on his face. Softly, Jared says, “He won a medal today.”

“Hang on, a gymnast. A US gymnast?  _Him?_ ” Chad asks, as they take off their shirts and change into casual gear. “The guy who won the gold for us earlier? Ackley or something?”

“Ackles,” Jared says, sighing softly. “Jensen Ackles.”

“You’re already in love with him, you big sap. Go for it. He’s got to be bendy as hell. What are you stressed out about, anyway?”

“What if he doesn’t, you know. Like me. I don’t want this to be a quick sex thing.”

Chad grins at him and shakes his head. “Jay, I don’t think anyone can’t not like you. And you’ve got that total tall, muscly thing that guys go for, right? You’re hot, man. Plus, I’m not afraid to kick his gymnast, pansy ass if he screws you over.”

Jared looks at him pointedly and shakes his head. “Chad, forgetting the disturbing fact you think I’m hot, I’m not gonna send you to beat up the guy if he doesn’t  _like_ me. I’m just worried I won’t, you know. Impress him.”

“He’s just some guy, Jay,” Chad says, as they pack their bags up and sling them over their shoulders.

“Maybe,” Jared says. He’s already thinking about planning dinner reservations at the onsite restaurant, and thinking of getting his outfit together.

“Anyway,” Chad says, heading towards the door. “We’ve got an hour to kill before the gym. Let’s go watch women’s beach volleyball.”

Jared laughs at him and rolls his eyes, and follows him outside into the sunshine.

***

Jensen checks his hair once more in the mirror before heading to the door. Jared had sent a message along earlier that he’d meet him at 7:30 for dinner, and it’s just gone half past. He opens the door and sees Jared smiling at him.

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared says softly, and Jensen takes a moment to look him up and down, because he looks really, really good out of his tracksuit. He’s got jeans on that cling in all the right places, and a shirt on with three buttons undone that show just the right amount of tanned chest.

“Wow. Hi,” Jensen says, and wants to hit himself as soon as he does, because really?  _Wow_?

Jared just grins wider at him, and holds his arm out. “You look great. Dinner?”

Jensen raises an eyebrow at the arm and laughs, shaking his head, and Jared blushes, dropping it. “Yeah, yeah okay,” he says, and coughs, embarrassed. “Overkill.”

Jensen walks up beside him and they walk together out of the building and into the cool evening. Jared is constantly smiling at him and at first Jensen thought he was overdoing it, trying too hard, but he wonders if Jared really is this all-around happy guy. And those  _dimples_. Jared is the perfect combination of adorable and handsome.

He realises he’s been staring and turns away, embarrassed at being caught. Jared laughs at him, but not unkindly, and nudges Jensen’s shoulder with his as they walk along. “You’re awfully pretty when you blush, Jen.”

“Oh God,” Jensen says. “Was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

“Honestly? I like it,” Jared says, winking at him, and opens the door to the restaurant. Jensen walks in after him and checks out his ass in those jeans, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks again, because you can’t blame a guy for looking.

The restaurant has a nice atmosphere, full of other athletes who are eating, relaxing, celebrating and, for some, dating. He’s a little surprised to see the number couples who actually are here, but he knows from the way these events usually go that they’re probably not going to last past a few fucks.

He looks up at Jared and hopes it might be a little bit more than that between them. They’re seated at a booth at the back of the restaurant with a candle in the centre of the table, and Jared thanks and winks at the small English woman who sat them here. She’s charmed by him, obviously, and tells them to enjoy their evening and that a waiter will be with them shortly.

“Is that how you start all your dates? By flirting with other people?” Jensen asks, picking up the drinks menu with a smirk.

Jared looks taken aback by that and shakes his head. “No, no, no. I wasn’t flirting, I was just - oh.” He lets out a breath of relief and smiles. “You’re just messing with me.”

Jensen can’t help it, and laughs, hiding his face behind his menu. Jared chuckles and picks up his own menu. “That’s not fair, I’m trying to impress you, dude.” After a moment, he says, “Is there nothing on this menu that isn’t healthy?”

Jensen lifts an eyebrow up at him.“You’re kidding, right? This is a restaurant for Olympic athletes.”

“Yeah, but I’m starved,” Jared says, grinning and patting his stomach. His shirt rides up and Jensen’s eyes are drawn to the expanse of tanned abs and his hipbones that are just peeking out over his jeans.

What he wouldn’t give to be pressed up against that, skin against skin, moaning together in the darkness.

Thankfully, before Jensen can let himself get too carried away, the waiter turns up at that point to take orders for drinks. Jensen asks for a glass of white wine, because after today, he’s pretty sure he deserves it. Normally he wouldn’t, but a gold is gold, and he really  _does_  deserve a treat after the past few months.

“Just water for me,” Jared says, handing her his menu. 

“Oh,” Jensen says, feeling awkward. “I don’t mind just-”

“Jensen, no way. You have something to celebrate.” Jensen smiles at him and shrugs like it’s nothing, but he can’t get that gold medal out of his mind. If he’s honest it still hasn’t really sunk in yet. The waiter leaves with their drinks order and Jared leans forward on the table.

“Coach doesn’t let us drink alcohol. Not for like, two weeks before the games. No sex, either.”

Jensen laughs and leans forward on the table so they’re only inches apart. “Really? You’re into the whole superstition thing?”

“I mean, Chad isn’t. He’s my best buddy, on the team too. He thinks sex helps calm you down, gets you into the zone.”

“And what do you think?” Jensen asks. He can’t believe how forward he’s being, but Jared is so charming and endearing it’s difficult to be anything but comfortable and open around him.

Jared just grins and shakes his head. “I think if anyone should be thinking of having sex right now, it should be you.” Jensen coughs out a laugh at that, and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “Just because, you know, victory sex? Celebration sex? Okay, I’m gonna shut up now.”

Jared sits back and rubs a hand over his cheek. “Sorry, I’m trying to be smooth about this, but I’m really not doing it well.”

“You’re doing fine,” Jensen says, unable to keep the grin off his face.

A woman with red, curly hair in a bun appears with their drinks, and saves them both from what could have been a very awkward conversation. She puts their drinks down and asks if they’re ready to order food. Before Jensen has a chance to say anything, Jared is sitting up like an enthusiastic puppy.

“Hi,” Jared says brightly, smiling up at her. “I’ll have garlic bread for starters, and can I get cheese on that? And then I’d like that chicken thing with fries and an extra side of fries, and a salad, too. Oh, does the hamburger come with cheese? I’d like that, too.”

By the time he’s finished, both the waitress and Jensen are staring at him with thinly veiled amusement and disbelief.

“Okay, yeah,” she says, scribbling it down on her notepad. “Yeah. And you, sir?” she says, turning to Jensen.

“Oh, um. Just the tagliatelle. With spinach. Thank you.”

She smiles at them and takes the menus off the table.

“What?” Jared asks, sitting up straight in his chair. “I’m a growing boy.”

“Clearly,” Jensen says, picking up his wine glass.

They talk comfortably for the next fifteen minutes and Jensen learns that Jared is a Texas boy like him, and that they actually have a lot in common. Jensen’s meal tastes good, and from the sounds Jared makes while he eats, Jensen is pretty sure his is, too.

They leave the restaurant at the end of the night, after Jared has also wolfed down a small ice cream, and they walk together in a comfortable silence to the the USA block of rooms. They stop at the bottom of the stairs and Jared smiles down at him.

“Jensen, I had a really great night. Really. I’d like for it to last longer but I have training in five hours and my coach will kill me if-”

“Stop,” Jensen says, placing his hands on Jared’s chest. He feels warm and strong beneath his hands and Jensen leans into it a little bit. “It’s been perfect,” he says with a genuine smile. “You’ve got to do your basketball training, and the games, and that comes first. But maybe, if you have time after that... we could...?”

He lets the question hang but Jared is already nodding. “I was really hoping you’d say that,” he says, and laughs, sounding relieved. He looks like he’s about to say something else, but then he’s leaning down and Jensen is moving forward and finally,  _finally_ , their lips are touching. It’s warm and it’s soft and Jared tastes faintly of something sweet.

They pull apart and Jared is beaming at him, smiling so disarmingly that Jensen promptly loses his entire train of thought.

“Wow,” he says. “Um. ‘Night, Jensen.”

He kisses him once on the cheek, and then he’s turning and walking up the stairs.

“‘Night, Jared,” Jensen calls after him, still trying to pull himself together. It takes a minute of staring after him and then he’s walking towards his own room, smile still in place. He sees the gold medal beside his bed, and flops down onto the soft mattress, closing his eyes in relief. That night he dreams of vaulting and soft smiles, bright eyes and the sound of America’s national anthem in his ears.


End file.
